


Каминг-аут

by IronAlcoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Heterosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Psychology, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: Каминг-ауты - сложная вещь. Особенно тяжело дался каминг-аут Шону, который должен признаться своему парню, что он - натурал. Всему помешало то, что Чарльз сделал ему предложение.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Каминг-аут

Рука двигалась быстро, рвано и привычно-скользко. Увлажняющий крем, стоявший рядом, на столе, лишь помогал этому, и тихие стоны наполняли комнату. На экране ноутбука миловидная девушка с пирсингом на сосках как раз заканчивала ублажать ртом своего партнёра, неестественно наслаждаясь процессом. Мужские движения видны не были, и камера в основном демонстрировала движения юной леди. И вот послышался громкий стон, и движения руки замедлились, пока белесая жидкость выплескивалась в кулак, мягко двигающийся по члену, успокаивающе касаясь.

Через несколько секунд рука была вытерта мягкой салфеткой, так же, как и поверхность стола и всё, на что случайно могло попасть семя. Послышался звук застёгиваемой ширинки, и молодой мужчина поднялся со стула, закрывая ноутбук и потягиваясь. Его дыхание так и не стабилизировалось, и он прошёлся вокруг рабочего стола несколько раз, нервно стуча по деревянной поверхности пальцами. Он нервничал. Очень.

Спустя минуту или две, он наконец-то вернулся на место, вновь открывая ноутбук и закрывая окно с тёмным дизайном. Его глазам предстал экран с несколькими иконками — браузер, файлы, корзина, всё классическое — и счастливой парой на заднем плане. Один мужчина обнимал другого за плечи, смеясь и смотря в камеру. Другой мужчина отвлечённо смотрел на своего партнёра, одновременно застёгивая манжету рубашки. Они выглядели счастливыми и по уши влюблёнными. На экране было написано «Шон и Чарльз: Вместе Навсегда», дата, дефис и знак бесконечности. Фото было сделано в день пятилетия их отношений. Они были счастливы, безумны и окружены заботой и любовью как друг друга, так и друзей. Всё было хорошо. Если бы Шон не начал думать.

Он поднялся со своего места и, поправив подол футболки, вышел из комнаты на кухню. Бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по кафельному полу, он подошёл к мужчине у раковины и обнял его со спины.

— Привет, дорогой.

— О, ты уже кончил? Стареешь, Шони, — бросил в ответ тот, отталкивая партнёра локтем и открывая навесной шкаф в поисках чего-то, — всего девять минут. Маловато.

— К чёрту иди, — рассмеялся мужчина, отходя и садясь на кухонный стол. Его парень лишь закатил глаза, продолжая мытьё посуды после завтрака.

Шон осмотрел молодого мужчину. Широкие плечи, коренастое, приятное на вид (и наощупь) телосложение, красивые руки, выделяющиеся косточки на плечах и ключицах. Приятный и эстетически, и эмоционально человек. Прекрасный, заботливый парень. Невероятный в постели. Большой любитель ублажения другого партнёра. Идеальный во всём молодой человек, гордость друзей и близких, Чарльз предал свою глубоко религиозную семью — обе сестры ушли в монастырь, брат уже диакон, отец погиб, защищая свой приход ещё в девяностые — чтобы быть с ним. Шон был до гроба благодарен этому выбору, зная, что выбор Чарльза перечеркнул всё — будущее, карьеру, прошлые связи… всё ради того, чтобы вступить в отношения с ним.

Сам Шон не потерял столько всего. Его семья постепенно смирилась с его гомосексуальностью, и даже его младшая сестра начала шутить, что теперь им придётся сражаться за парней. Его маме сразу же приглянулся уверенный в себе и спокойный Чарльз — «мальчик из хорошей семьи», который просто случайно оказался абсолютно и с ног до головы голубым. Они оба нуждались в заботе и были бесконечно заботливы по отношению друг к другу, и оба не хотели одиночества. Влюбились они друг в друга медленно и спокойно, естественно, без единой потери — пока Чарли не признался своей семье.

Шон явно помнил тот день, когда Чарли ввалился в его квартиру с рюкзаком за спиной и со слипшимися от крови волосами. Его бровь была рассечена, под глазом красовался яркий синяк, а в рюкзаке были его вещи. Его, тогда ещё девятнадцатилетнего мальчишку, выгнали из дома за то, что он признался в своей любви к мужчине. Ни Шон, ни Чарли не разговаривали с его семьёй с тех пор.

И Шон ненавидел себя за те чувства, которые испытывал. И ненавидел себя за то, что ради него Чарли лишился столького.

— Детка, ты в порядке? — Чарли поставил тарелку с яичницей на стол рядом со своим парнем, мягко целуя того в губы. — Ты выглядишь напряжённым.

Шон только вздохнул, смотря на шрам, пересекающий бровь парня. Он был достаточно глубоким, чтобы на нём не могли расти волосы, и бровь казалась прерванной. Мужчина вздохнул и притянул своего любимого к себе, мягко целуя. С того инцидента прошло уже много лет. Один из них начинал полноценно работать, другой заканчивал магистратуру. Они снимали квартиру вместе и спали в одной кровати. Всё было хорошо. Ведь так?

***

— Мы идём гулять.  
Чарльз стоял в дверях кабинета, почти одетый, невероятно элегантный, словно он сошёл со страниц элитного журнала. Даже волосы были уложены, а его рука прижимала локтем зонт к боку. Шон приподнял голову и остолбенел. Он давно не видел своего партнёра в таком состоянии. В таком состоянии и виде.

Медленно опустив крышку ноутбука, мужчина поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к парню. Проведя пальцами по его плечу, он мягко притянул его к себе, положив ладонь за заднюю сторону его шеи, целуя и с невероятной нежностью прижимая его к себе. Чарли ответил на поцелуй, опуская зонт на пол и прислоняя его к стене, не смотря, что он делал, привычно закрывая глаза и погружаясь в поцелуй. Медленно Шон сжал синий галстук мужчины, притянув его к себе и ведя его за этот элемент одежды к дивану.

Едва они достигли желанного предмета мебели, Шон толкнул мужчину на матрас, заставляя сразу упасть, и сам оказался сверху, закрывая его рот поцелуем и распуская его галстук, расстёгивая рубашку и почти хаотично раздевая мужчину. Как только белоснежная рубашка, а за ней тёмные пиджак и пальто были сняты с него, Шон стянул с любимого его галстук, чтобы почти сразу оказаться прижатым к дивану самому.

Шон не осознал, когда его руки оказались связаны шёлковым галстуком, когда мягкие губы оказались на его члене, когда его перевернули и когда его тело накрыло невероятное тепло единства с партнёром.

Когда уже три пальца растягивали его, он дошёл до того, чтобы выдохнуть тихое «пожалуйста», и тогда уже член заполнил его, вдалбливая в поверхность белоснежных простынь, мучительно-быстро заполняя всё глубже и глубже, вырывая из его грудной клетки один стон за другим.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Шон и Чарльз лежали на кровати, тяжело дыша и держась за руки. Наконец открыв глаза, Шон перевернулся на бок и положил голову на плечо своего партнёра, задумчиво смотря в потолок. Он не двигался, почти переваривая свои ощущения после пережитого опыта. Чарли лишь усмехнулся:  
— Это так по-гейски.  
Шон помолчал несколько секунд, и ответил.  
— Я не гей.  
Чарли заливисто, громко рассмеялся. Шон любил его смех, и любил слушать его смех. Шон любил, когда Чарли был счастлив.  
— Ты настолько не гей, что мы с тобой встречаемся уже больше пяти лет.  
— Это ничего не значит!  
В ответ Чарли просто столкнул его с кровати.

***

— Шон?  
— Да?

Они стояли на одной из бесконечных набережных, рассматривая блеск реки под их ногами. Луна только поднялась, но людей уже было мало. В такое время нельзя находиться на улице, особенно парам вроде них, но Чарли почему-то продолжал настаивать на продолжении прогулки, нервно держа руки в карманах и повторяя, что ещё пять минут — и они пойдут домой.

Вновь повторив его имя, Чарли медленно поднял глаза, а затем резко опустился вниз, приседая, словно пытаясь завязать шнурки. Шон хотел было его остановить, когда увидел, что мужчина держал в руках открытую коробочку, обитую красным бархатом, в которой лежало кольцо.

— Шон, ты выйдешь за меня?

***

Домой они шли медленно, не касаясь друг друга, оба погружённые в свои мысли.

Чарли думал о том, как очаровательно Шон выглядел в лунном свете. Он был уверен в том, что его возлюбленный скажет «да». Они были вместе много лет, и каждый их конфликт заканчивался сам собой. Они знали всё друг о друге — начиная с детских страхов и заканчивая любимыми порноактёрами. Они признались друг другу в своей гомосексуальности как раз за разговором об этом — случайно и невероятно испуганно. Этот день они отмечали каждый год походом в бар.

Шон шёл, пихнув руки в карманы, и нервничал. Он не был готов к этому вопросу. Из всех моментов в своей жизни — не сейчас. Он ответил «боже мой, Чарли, дай мне подумать!» и профессионально отшутился, не даром программист. Он мог вывернуться из любой ситуации, уладить любой конфликт. Он уже почти придумал, как сказать Чарли, что он хочет расстаться таким образом, чтобы не обидеть его и не заставить его винить самого себя. Он был готов к этому разговору. Он запланировал дату и время, выписал хорошие одно- и двухкомнатные квартиры, чтобы им не пришлось делить кровать, и три разных плана перекройки их кабинета во вторую спальню. Он запланировал всё, кроме того, что Чарли решит сделать ему предложение. Он мог сказать нет, он мог сбежать, он мог просто предложить им расстаться.

Но он не мог сказать своему парню, что он натурал.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7644482


End file.
